When The Tables Are Turned
by happyday girl
Summary: Set in Season 1. Dean gets turned into a four month old Baby after a run in with a Witch. Sam must now step up to the mark to be a big brother, and realises what a hard job Dean has when he looks after him. Cute!Dean and protective!Sam. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The room was silent apart from the damned witch's cackling. Dean motioned for his brother to get to the other side of the door. Sam nodded, dropping to his haunches, gun held expertly in one hand. He aimed it in the dark room, trying to pinpoint the witch's location.

He watched Dean give the countdown, after which he would storm the door and get a few shots at the nasty evil old Witch.

_Three...two...one...GO_ Dean mouthed, and Sam stood up and ran into the room, flashlight on and beaming around in the darkness.

The witch screamed and barrelled at the youngest Winchester, but Sam was too quick and fired, sending a range of lead her way, hitting her shoulder and sending her whipping round to the side, falling to the floor.

Before Sam could reload, the witch was up. She pointed at Sam and started muttering out an incantation.

Dean ran into the room, caught sight of the witch and his little brother, he ran to Sam, and just as the witch finished her spell, sending a flash of red Sam's way, Dean leapt in front of him, taking the spell full blast in the face.

There was a deafening crash, like a thunderbolt, and a fierce red light engulfed the brothers.

As the red light faded and the sound fell away, Sam uncovered his eyes and looked around.

The witch was no where to be seen, and with a jolt, Sam realised that Dean too, was no where to be seen.

'Dean!' Sam yelled, looking with his flashlight around the room, trying to find his older brother, to see if he was ok.

He was just about to walk out of the room to search the other part of the house when he heard a sound that made him stop dead in his tracks.

He heard crying. Soft, gurgling crying.

'Dean?' Sam asked warily, aiming his flashlight lower to the floor, so it skimmed the old red carpet of the room.

After a while he came upon a mound of clothes in the carpet.

Sam gingerly bent down and parted the clothes so he could see what was in the pile.

He gasped when he finally uncovered what it was.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me...' he muttered as he uncovered a small, wriggling baby. Well, not a new born, but he looked like he was about 5 months old.

The baby was laying amidst Dean's shirt, jacket and leather jacket, as well as his Jeans.

'Oh Dean...' Sam breathed, gently picking up the small child in his long arms and cradling him to his chest.

Dean looked up at Sam and gave the cutest little smile Sam had ever seen. He chuckled and brought his face closer to Deans, rubbing his nose with Dean's tiny one.

'What are we going to do with you then?' he asked, not expecting baby Dean to answer.

Sam sighed and bent down, picking up grown up Dean's clothes and tucking them under his arm.

He then manoeuvred Dean to a more comfortable holding position, and then walked out the room.

He climbed the stairs, careful not to drop Dean or hurt him.

As he walked to the impala, he had a very dark thought. _I have no idea how to look after a baby_.

Dean was the big brother, he had experience, but now the tables where turned, now Sam was playing the older brother, and he just had no clue about what to do.

He opened the car door, and got in the Impala gingerly. Obviously he didn't have a baby car seat, so he would just have to balance Dean on his lap for the very short journey back to the motel.

As Sam entered the motel room, baby Dean in tow, Dean began to cry.

'oh Dean, Don't cry, shushhhhh' Sam cooed, sitting on the bed and laying Dean on the bed next to him, Dean's face was scrunched up, his face red, and boy did that kid have a set of lungs on him.

Sam bundled Dean in his arms and stood up, cradling him close to his chest, swaying and moving around, saying 'sushhhhh' over and over again.

After a while Dean stopped crying and just stared up at Sam, seemingly mesmerised by his face, as Sam continued to make soothing noises to try to get him to sleep.

Sam watched Dean's eyes droop, and after a few minutes he was fast asleep, making really cute noises from the back of his throat, eyes moving behind his lids as he dreamt.

Sam blew out a long breath, and stopped swaying.

That was easier than he expected.

But he sure did have a mountain to climb- what about food, clothes, baby things, and oh yeah...getting Dean back to his normal age and size?

Sam shook himself. Now wasn't the time to worry about that. Tonight he would just make sure Dean was safe and comfy, and worry about everything else tomorrow.

He looked down at Dean, his little big brother.

He looked so peaceful lying there, and Sam suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness.

_Is this what Dean feels like when I'm in dangerous position? Was this how he felt when he watched over me when I was a kid?_

Sam didn't know, but these new, strange feelings felt...kinda nice.

He smiled down at his brother, and carefully crossed to his bed.

He stripped off and put on his pyjama bottoms, watching the sleeping Dean every second.

He then got into his bed, Dean in his arms. After he got comfy he laid Dean to the side of him, and put a protective arm underneath him to prevent him from falling. He then lay down and tried to get to sleep.

The last thing Sam Winchester saw before he went to sleep was Dean curl his tiny hand around his thumb, pressing his cheek against his hand as he adjusted to his new surroundings.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I've read quite a few Baby!Sam fics, and Dean looking after him, so I decided to do the opposite!**

**I hope you like the idea!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke up very early the next morning, stretching, as he turned though, a deep sinking feeling engulfed him, and he looked down and gasped.

'Damn it!' he muttered, looking down at a slumbering baby Dean below him. Dean was snuffling and turning, trying to bury his head in Sam's shoulder.

He was _so sure _that he had dreamt the whole thing. Obviously not.

He gingerly moved off the bed, being very carful not to disturb his brother.

He quickly got dressed, deciding to wash later, when he knew that Dean was safe.

He then walked back to his bed and sat down, looking at his brother slowly waking up.

This is so messed up, he thought. He needed help, fast.

He got his mobile phone from his bag and dialled Bobby.

'Bobby! Hi, listen...yeah I'm fine...yeah, just I need to ask your advice. Well, it's going to sound crazy but...yeah I know you've seen crazy before...Bobby...just listen...BOBBY DEAN'S A BABY!...please help bobby, I don't know what to do...yeah, I'll be over this evening, I need to pick a few things up first...your a saint Bobby...thanks ...Ok...see you then...bye'. He signed off, feeling a bit more upbeat.

He looked down at a now awake Dean. 'Hey Dean...' he smiled down at his brother, scooping him up into his arms, making Dean rest his head on his shoulder.

'Right, we need to go to the store; you need to be kitted out. We'll get breakfast there too. That sound good to you?' he asked, looking sideways at Dean. Dean gave a small giggle and relaxed into Sam's shoulder.

'Sounds like a yes to me' smiled Sam, and he grabbed his bag and made his way out the door.

* * *

Sam now understood why most new dad's or big brothers always looked so stressed. There was so much to buy, and he was sure he had forgotten something.

He went to the baby shop and brought Nappies, cream, bottles, milk bottles, formula mixture, and an assortment of blankets and towels. He also brought some cheap clothes and shoes so Dean was comfy.

He managed to find a pretty good smaller likeness for Dean's brown leather jacket, and he thought that Dean looked adorable in it, he also dressed him some soft trousers and cloth shoes, and he had to admit he looked really cute.

He had to go and ask one of the ladies in the shop on how to make a bottle of milk.

She was very kind and had actually personally given him a one to one tuition on how to do it, and she also made four bottles of it.

Sam thanked her and carried Dean out the shop.

Dean was getting increasingly grizzly, and started to whine and cry as Sam carried him to the Impala.

Sam fitted the baby car seat that he had brought in the passenger seat, and placed the grouchy Dean into it and strapped him in.

As he sat down in the driver's seat he leaned across and looked at his brother.

Dean was now in full swing crying, and it was starting to hurt Sam's ears.

'Please Dean...shh...stop crying...what do I do?' he asked him, hoping that he would somehow understand and stop crying. He didn't.

Sam tried a different tack; he tickled Dean under the chin, making high pitched giggly noises. Immediate Dean stopped crying and stared up at him. Again Sam tickled him, and this time Dean giggled and started to move around.

A few minutes of playing went by, and soon Sam moved across and started the car.

They arrived in the motel late in the afternoon.

Sam left dean in his car seat on the floor, and went to have a shower, with the door wide open.

Sam kept poking his head around the door to make sure Dean was ok. Dean was sucking one of his hands and looking around the room. Sam smiled and quickly finished washing.

After drying and putting on some fresh clothes, Sam turned to Dean, who had started to cry again.

'Your hungry aren't you Dean?' he asked, crossing to the kitchen to warm up his bottle.

* * *

A little while later Sam got the bottle at the right temperature, using the old method of squeezing a little of the milk on the inside of his wrist. Satisfied with the temperature, he propped Dean into the crook of his elbow, and started to feed him. Dean sucked obediently on the bottle until half of it was finished. Then he started to cry again. Sam looked, shocked, at his brother.

'What's the matter Dean? Aren't you hungry any more?' he asked.

Dean answered with a wail. Sam then had brainwave and then moved dean up so he was facing away from him.

He started to rub and gently pat his back, encouraging him to burp. After a while Dean let out an almighty burp, then giggled.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. 'trust you Dean!' he smiled, then he continued to feed his brother until he was full.

A couple of hours later and Dean was again asleep. Sam watched him carefully while he packed his and his brother's bags. He looked wistfully at Dean's gun, and packed it away.

He hoped that Dean would be better soon, he was still the little brother here, he needed Dean to tell him what to do, but that of course was impossible.

After he had packed the car, he picked up Dean's car seat, sleeping baby inside, and strapped him into the passenger Seat.

He walked round to the driver's side and sat inside, just watching Dean sleep.

He looked adorable, and he was making those cute little snoring noises again.

Sam smiled to himself and started the engine.

Making sure that Dean was comfy for the third time, Sam started the long ride to Bobby's house, heart full of hope that the older hunter would know what to do to get his big brother back.

**Hope you enjoyed the cuteness of this chapter!**

**How will Sam and Bobby get Dean back to normal?**

**Will Dean be cursed forever?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, they really do mean a lot!**

**Enjoy this latest chapter!**

Sam shut the door of his brother's car _very_ quietly, so as not to disturb his sleeping brother in the other seat.

He opened Dean's door and carefully lifted out his car seat, smiling at Dean's sleeping face.

He looked so cute just lying there, and Sam suddenly felt a pang of love and protectiveness again.

Dean was completely dependant on him, and know he understood the feelings Dean must have when he felt the responsibility of looking after a younger brother.

The jolt of inexperience rushed through Sam again.

However, even though he wasn't a big brother, he did have some paternal instincts, even thought they were very faint, but they were definitely there.

Suddenly there was a huge gust of icy cold wind, and Sam moved the car seat to prevent the wind from freezing Dean.

'Come on Dean...let's get inside, Bobby will fix you up!' he cooed to his sleeping brother, who sneezed.

Sam chuckled and used the cuff of his shirt to gently wipe Dean's nose.

He then turned and walked up to Bobby's house, knocking on the door with his kneecap, because he had his hands full.

Bobby opened the door and beamed at Sam, looking down at Dean he gave a small chuckle.

'Wow. When you said he was a baby Sam, I didn't think you meant...an actual baby!' he said, giving Sam a look.

'I did say he was a baby Bobby- can you fix him?'

Bobby sighed and moved aside. 'I'll see what I can do'

'Thanks a lot Bobby!' Sam smiled, and he entered his house.

As he set Dean gently on the floor of Bobby's living room, Dean woke up with a jolt.

He started whimpering, before reducing to full tears, face scrunched up and red.

'Shushhhhh Dean!' Sam said with a jolt of panic; he never liked it when Dean cried, because he didn't know what to do.

He scooped up his brother in his strong arms and put him on his chest, swaying around and humming, trying to stop him from crying.

He remembered a little rhyme that Dean used to sing to him when he was a kid-

"_There was a crooked man, and he walked a crooked mile. He found a crooked sixpence against a crooked stile. He had a crooked cat which caught a crooked mouse And they all lived together in a little crooked house."_

Sam sat down on a chair, laid Dean across his shoulder and began to sing.

He realised he had quite a high pitched singing voice, and he hoped to God that Dean wouldn't remember any of this when he got grown up again.

As he watched Dean's eyes flutter shut again, he felt a wave of pride.

He had achieved something, and that felt good.

Bobby came in with a two bottles of Beer, and handed one to Sam.

Sam thanked him but put it on the floor.

He didn't want to drink when he was in charge of Dean.

'So, what do you think, Bobby?' he asked, moving Dean slightly so he was a bit more comfy.

'Well, I had a look through a couple of Books before you arrived, and as far as I can tell, these curses only run for a short period of time' said Bobby, taking a swig of his beer, before casting a fond look over at the sleeping bundle in Sam's arms.

'Well, at least he can't talk no more!' he joked.

'Yeah, but he can sure cry!' corrected Sam, chuckling.

'we should film him, and then show Dean when he's himself again' suggested Bobby, eyes still on the slumbering Dean.

Sam smiled and shook his head, 'No, I don't think he'll thank us for that!' he grinned, looking down at Dean, who was trying to snuffle harder into his forearm.

Bobby 'awwwed' then sat back, scratching at his beard.

He had such a forlorn expression on his face; Sam asked him what was wrong.

'Oh it's nothing. It's just...I never had kids, and I'm way too old to have 'em now.

You know, I always envied your Daddy for having you two boys...I just wanted to have some sprogs of my own. It won't happen now though' he said, sadness shining in his eyes.

'Oh Bobby' said Sam, a little unsure of what to say.

'You'll always be a father to me and Dean.' He said quietly, his eyes full of earnest as he looked across at his surrogate father.

Bobby smiled at him, before raising his bottle to him. 'That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!' he said, emotion cracking his voice.

'No problem' said Sam, before sighing.

'So- how longs Dean gonna be a baby for then?'

Well, it depends on the strength of the witch that cast the spell- sometimes it lasts a few days, sometimes it can last a lifetime. We'll just have to play it by ear and see how it goes' Bobby replied.

'Oh' said Sam, slightly crestfallen and mightily panicked.

Dean couldn't be a baby for the rest of his life. Well, he wouldn't be a baby for the rest of his life; he would grow up, until he was a man again. Raising his big brother as a little brother just made Sam's head hurt.

'Don't worry Sam; I've never seen these things last a lifetime. Dean should be over it in a couple of weeks or so, I'm sure of it!' Bobby reassured him.

Sam smiled and looked down at Sam. He then looked at his watch.

'Nearly time for Dean's night feed, then he can sleep for the rest of the night. Can I heat up his bottle in your kitchen?'

'Be my guest!' Bobby smiled; arms already out to receive the sleeping Dean.

Sam smiled and placed him gently in Bobby's strong arms, Bobby's arms moulding to the shape of his brother.

Bobby looked down at the little kid and smiled.

This was just what he always wanted. A baby to hold, something he had never experienced, even with Sam and Dean.

Sam crossed to the kitchen and put Dean's bottle in the microwave, making sure he heated it through properly.

As he walked back to the living room with it, he could hear Bobby softly talking to Dean, he couldn't hear what was being said, but he did hear the occasional 'yes you are!' which made Sam smile.

He went into the living room and sat back down, checking the temperature of the bottle as he went.

As he looked up to ask for Dean, who had just woken up, back, he spotted the look in Bobby's eyes. A longing look.

Sam smiled.

'You wanna feed him?' he asked.

Bobby beamed. 'Would I!' he grinned, and eagerly took the bottle from Sam.

As Bobby started to feed Dean, Sam leaned back in the sofa and relaxed.

It didn't matter how long Dean was a baby.

There was one thing he knew for sure.

Dean was in good hands.

**I hope you enjoyed this, it was a bit more poignant than the last couple, but the cuteness will continue!**

**Please review this chapter! As I say, they mean a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and/or put this on your favourite story or story alert- it means a lot!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Sam awoke very early the next morning, startled awake by loud and insistent crying from beside him on the double bed of Bobby's guest room.

He looked down and saw Dean, little fists raised and clenched, his face red and scrunched, crying his eyes out.

'Aww Dean...What's wrong buddy?' asked Sam. He still felt a bit awkward speaking to Dean like that, but hey, he was a baby, and that was how you talked to little kids.

And for the second time again he hoped upon hope that Dean wouldn't remember any of this.

Dean blinked at the sudden noise, but then he was back to crying for America.

Sam sighed and rolled out of bed, walking round to the other side and scooping up Dean. As soon as he lifted Dean up, he could smell why Dean why crying so badly.

'Oh my god! Dean you stink!' said Sam, nose crinkling up at the offending, pungent smell wafting from Dean's nappy.

'Phew...we better get you cleaned up!' nodded Sam, turning a still crying Dean round to face him.

Sam plodded down the stairs, and picked up the bag he had put by Bobby's living room table.

He opened it up and took out a fresh nappy, wipes and some cream.

He gently put Dean down on the carpeted floor, and by now he was just whimpering, which made Sam's ears feel a little better.

_I'm glad Bobby's not up to see this_ he thought to himself as he took Dean's dirty nappy off and folded it neatly, ready to be put in the bin.

Dean immediately started to kick his legs, making it very difficult for Sam to clean him up.

'Aw come on Dean- Cut me some slack here!' pleaded Sam, but Dean just giggled and kicked his legs more, kicking the cream from Sam's grasp.

As Sam watched the tub of cream roll away under the sofa, he chuckled.

He stooped and tickled Dean's tummy. 'Your a little monkey, you are!' he cooed, grinning as Dean started to giggle and beam. He had the cutest little baby laugh he had ever heard, and soon he was laughing away too, tickling Dean every now and again to start the process up again.

'Someone having a party without me?' came a loud voice from upstairs.

Sam grinned and turned towards the hallway. 'no, it's just Dean, he has the cutest laugh you'll ever hear!' he smiled, before turning back to his brother and buckling down, finally managing to fix a new fresh nappy to Dean, who lay there, smiling.

Bobby came into the room, and stood next to Sam, beaming down at the little kid in the middle of the front room.

'Aww' he said, before patting Sam on the shoulder and chuckling.

'You want coffee?' he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

'Yeah, please! I didn't sleep much last night, I kept waking up to check on Dean' said Sam, putting some clothes on Dean.

Bobby came back in the room, with two mugs in his hands.

'You'd make a great Daddy' he said, nudging Sam as he sat next to him on the sofa.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. 'nah. I wouldn't, I'm too busy anyway...' he said, although in his mind, he always did want kids.

'Besides, I wanted to have kids with the girl of my dreams, but...she's gone now' said Sam forlornly, looking down into his cup, watching his breath ripple the brown liquid.

Bobby looked down at baby Dean, who was in the process of sucking one of his feet, and smiled.

'There's always time, kiddo. Don't end up like me; a miserable old miser with no family to speak of.'

Sam chuckled. 'I bet I'll still be miserable when I'm your age!'

Bobby laughed and drank his coffee, and they sat in silence, just watching Dean occupy himself.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was just in the process of feeding Dean his afternoon bottle when Bobby came into the room, a 'Eureka' look on his face.

'What is it Bobby?' asked Sam, looking down to make sure that Dean was still drinking his milk.

'I just looked through another one of my books and it says that you may be able to stir someone out of a de-aging curse by reminding them about their former life!' he said, eyes wide and enthusiastic.

Sam was less enthusiastic. 'that's great Bobby, but I don't think we could get a four month old Dean to eat a double bacon cheeseburger with fries and extra onions, or get him to drink beer, or take him down the local broth-'

'OK OK! Bad idea!' said Bobby, chuckling.

Sam sighed and looked back down, watching Dean's tiny hands try to grasp the milk bottle.

Suddenly he had a brainwave.

'I've got an idea! Have you got a tape recorder I can use?' he asked, looking around the room.

'Well, sure, but why...' asked bobby, reaching into a cupboard to fetch one, but Sam didn't answer.

Instead, he let Dean drink the rest of his bottle, and then carefully stood up.

'Hold him a minute would you' he asked, before rushing outside and slipping into the Impala. He thumbed through Dean's tape collection until he found the album he was looking for, and then he bounded back into the house.

He dumped the tape on the sofa, then rushed up the stairs and grabbed Dean's duffle bag.

'Son, what in God's name are you doing?' asked Bobby, Dean in his arms.

'Hang on, you'll see...' muttered Sam, unzipping Dean's duffle bag and pulling out his brown, faded leather jacket.

He laid it on the floor, soft inner side facing upwards, then gently took Dean from Bobby.

He laid Dean down on his Jacket, making sure that he could smell the leather and feel the inside.

This was Dean's favourite item of clothing- surely he'd remember this?

Dean blinked and looked around him, squirming his body around the jacket until he was comfy. He started to kick his feet, and suck his fingers; Sam then turned on Bobby's tape recorder and inserted the tape he had got from Dean's collection in the car.

The sounds of Led Zeppelin's 'Travelling Riverside Blues' filled the room, Sam turned the volume down slightly, but still loud enough so Dean could here.

Then Sam and Bobby just sat back and watched for any signs that Dean remembered.

After about fifteen minutes, however, both Sam and Bobby slowly came to the conclusion that Dean didn't remember his jacket, nor his tied favourite song.

Sam sighed and leaned back in the sofa, hands behind his head. 'What are we going to do now?' He asked.

Bobby shook his head as he answered.

'Well, I guess we go back to plan A- playing it by ear. He'll change eventually, in his own time, the stubborn bastard!' he smiled, looking down fondly at Dean, who was curling his fingers around the faded leather of his Jacket.

Sam smiled to, but a twinge of panic again rose in his chest. He hoped Dean would get bigger soon.

He was starting to miss the old Dean.

**I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter!**

**Please review, they mean a lot to me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I never anticipated getting so many!**

**Enjoy this latest chapter!**

That afternoon, Sam was sitting watching over Dean, who was still lying in his battered old leather Jacket, when a thought sprung to his head.

'Bobby!' he called, waiting for Bobby to come in from his study.

'Me and Dean are gonna go out for a few hours...I need to get some more supplies.'

'Like what?' frowned Bobby, waggling his fingers at baby Dean on the floor, who grinned sweetly back.

'He's a cutie...did I really just say that about Dean?' asked Bobby, chuckling, before turning back to Sam, who was packing Dean's day bag.

'So, what are you planning on getting?' he repeated.

'Well, Dean can't sleep in my bed forever, I keep getting scared I'll squash him in the night. So I'm gonna go get a cheap cot for him to sleep in. He's not gonna need it forever though' he added, looking a Bobby, who gave him a small smile.

'Yeah ok, I'll go read some more books, I gotta couple delivered this morning from an old friend- they should dish up some answers' he said.

'Excellent! Grinned Sam, before carefully stooping and gathering Dean in his arms.

The little Dean chuckled and pulled at Sam's hair. Sam smiled and gently moved his bangs from out of harms way, before blowing on Dean's little fingers, the digits curling in the breeze.

'He seems mighty happy today' noted Bobby, sitting down at his desk, a big leather book open in front of him.

'Yeah- I just hope it lasts...I can't really deal with him crying. I'm not used to a baby crying' said Sam, before grabbing his wallet and keys from the arm of the sofa.

'I'll see you later Bobby!' he called, before walking out the door to the Impala.

* * *

'Can I just say sir...you have the most darling Baby son I have ever seen!' cooed a little old lady. She was the third woman who had come up to Sam, before none to gently extracting Dean from his grasp and playing with him.

'Oh...he's not my son- he's my brother' he corrected (for the third time too).

The woman looked at him in surprise, blinked a couple of times, then seemed to adjust to the seemed-to-be startling bit of news.

'I hope your brother's taking good care of you...yes I do! Oh yes I do!' she cooed, bringing her face right up close to Dean's, who began to whimper, his face starting to screw up.

Sam, by this time an expert about detecting when Dean was about to cry, deftly took his chance to take back Dean, putting him on his chest and swaying, humming something and nothing into his brother's ear.

The woman looked like she was about to burst with 'awwness'. She clasped her hands together by her chest, and gave the biggest smile (and squeak) Sam had ever seen or heard.

'Oh you have such a way with children!' she exclaimed, before tickling one of Dean's little feet and trundling off.

Sam watched her go, a perplexed smile on his face.

'Oookay...' he breathed, before turning back and entering the Baby store for the second time that week.

'Back again I see!' beamed the lady behind the counter, grinning at Dean, who had started to play with Sam's hair again.

'Yeah I'm back- and looking for a cot!' Sam smiled, mooching around the aisles, looking for a cheap place where Dean could get a good nights sleep.

'Watcha looking for then? Asked the woman, walking next to Sam so she could advise.

'Well, something simple and cheap, really...' he mused, looking in horror at the price tags for these baby beds.

'Well, the cheapest we have is the baby deluxe at $125.' Said the woman.

She then looked up at Sam and chuckled at the shocked look on his face.

'Don't worry- it comes with instructions and everything!' she cheerfully assured him.

'Yeah, cos that makes it all better...' said Sam weakly.

He moved Dean from the crook of his neck and looked down at him, green eyes meeting brown.

'Whaddya think Dean? This ok for you?' he asked, before manoeuvring Dean to let him see the crib.

Dean giggled and tried to pull the crib towards him, so Sam took that as a definite yes.

'We'll take it!' he said confidently to the woman.

As he paid for the piece of Baby- issue furniture he rolled his eyes-

Well, I've just been and brought this, he thought.

But I have no frigging idea how to put it up!

As he left the shop, one thought comforted him on the way home...

...at least there were instructions!

**I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter!**

**Next chapter...Sam and Bobby V the Crib!**

**Please review!**

**They mean a lot!**


	7. Chapter 7

'I think this bit goes here...'

'No you idjit...I'm sure it attaches to this bit'

'I'm not sure it does Bobby...!'

'Maybe not...ok then smarty-pants- you do it!'

'I can't! That's the trouble!' snapped Sam, sitting up on his haunches from the carpet, where he and Bobby had just spent the last half and hour trying to make a freaking crib.

'you should've bought a ready made one Sam!' growled Bobby, grabbing a piece of wood from Sam and squinting at it, then staring at the part-made crib, trying to work out where this bit went.

Sam sighed and stood up, stretching.

He looked out the window, noticing with a sinking feeling that it was starting to get darker.

'We need to get this up before Dean goes to bed' he said.

Bobby looked up at him, a fierce look on his face.

'Well duh!' he snapped, before shaking his head and returning to the crib. 'Does he need his bottle yet?'

Sam checked his watch, 'yeah in a minute, I'll go get it ready'

'DON'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!' thundered Bobby, who looked ready to chuck the whole lot through the window, and then drive his car over it.

Sam chuckled and returned to the crib, sitting down and crossing his legs, picking up some screws and a screw driver, before getting to work getting the damn crib up.

Fifteen minutes later, however, he came to the conclusion that they weren't going to get this up in time for Dean to sleep in.

'This is useless Sam...Dean needs his feed' grunted Bobby in the end, throwing down a bit of wood and standing up.

'Yeah ok...I'll get his bottle' agreed Sam, standing up and crossing him into the kitchen, fixing up Dean's milk.

He then walked over to the sofa, where he and Bobby had placed Dean, nicely fitted with his leather jacket which prevented him from rolling off.

At this particular moment in time, Dean was holding onto one of his feet, gurgling and giggling to himself, blissfully unaware of the things that were happening around him.

Sam gently lifted Dean out of his warm nest, and cuddled him to his chest, bringing the teat of the bottle to Dean's mouth, who began sucking insistently, nearly ripping the bottle out of his hands.

'Someone's hungry tonight aren't we?' cooed Sam, smiling down at his brother, who had his eyes closed, savouring the milk.

Sam was silent for a moment, just looking down at Dean and smiling, before he was jolted out of his reverie by a Bobby, who swore very loudly.

'I can't do it!' he growled, throwing down yet another bit of wood with a dull thud.

'Just leave it to tomorrow Bobby...Dean can sleep in my bed one last time.' Said Sam.

'Thanks for your help Bobby though...it means a lot' Sam smiled.

Bobby threw off the remark, smiling, 'get away...I didn't do anything! I couldn't put it up!'

'Neither did I!' chuckled Sam, looking down at Dean who was squirming in his arms.

'I think someone needs to go to bed!' Sam chuckled, rubbing noses with Dean, who giggled and reached for Sam's nose, his nails scratching the skin slightly.

Sam pretended to flinch away, then chuckled and tickled Dean's nose and under his chin, making him giggle and squirm in his arms, and he too giggled, before standing up gently and turning to Bobby.

'Leave the crib now Bobby...I'll have another stab at it tomorrow morning' he said, patting Bobby's shoulder.

'Yeah ok...I think I'll turn in actually' muttered Bobby, standing up, groaning and clutching his lower back as he did so.

'With a hot water bottle? Suggested Sam, eyebrow raised.

'Shut up-idjit!' chuckled Bobby, before tickling Dean's chest, then walking up the stairs to his room.

Sam sighed and switched everything off, before giving the pile of wood and screws an annoyed look, then walking up the stairs himself.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Sam had successfully got Dean to sleep, tucking him in gently so he didn't fall out the bed, he kept the door open, however, so he could hear Dean should he wake up in the night.

Then he silently walked out of his room and down the stairs, walking into the sitting room and turning on the desk side lamp.

He walked over to the mound of wood that should be a crib, sat down beside it and got to work.

This was war...

Half and hour later, the crib was up, although it did look a bit lopsided.

He decided to get Bobby to take a look over it in the morning...but at least it was up.

He nodded at the crib, smiling to himself, before walking back upstairs to see if Dean was ok.

**I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter- I am still blown away from the amount of reviews I've had!**

**Please keep reviewing...they all make my day!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far- they all mean a lot!**

**Enjoy this latest chapter!**

Sam came down the stairs very early the next morning, an unusually grumpy and grizzly Dean in his arms.

He wasn't at all surprised to see Bobby already up, nursing a mug of coffee in his hands. Dean had kept them both awake the whole night with his insistent crying.

'Hasn't he run outta tears yet?' he asked grumpily, standing up to make Sam some coffee too.

'I don't think so...what if he's ill?' asked Sam, lack of sleep still in his head, making him feel dopey.

He sat down heavily, laying a crying Dean against his shoulder, rubbing his back, trying to make him feel better.

'Nah...babies always seems ill when they cry like that' said Bobby, putting Sam's cup on the table next to him.

'Yeah...but he seems a bit paler than usual' disagreed Sam, frowning at a red faced Dean, who had his forehead lodged in the crook of Sam's neck.

'Just see how it goes- if he's no better by this afternoon, take him to the doctor...But I'm sure he's fine Sam' smiled Bobby, reaching over and tickling Dean's neck and ear.

Dean thanked him by screaming louder. It always worried Sam when babies and young children cried without taking a breath, it seemed they just couldn't do it, and that scared the life out of him.

Sam sighed and continued to rub Dean's back in comforting circles, wishing that he would be quiet- _just for a second_!

Half an hour later, however Dean had calmed down quite a bit, and was now only slightly grizzly. He wasn't smiling or giggling either and that worried Sam just as much as the crying.

'Are you sure he's not ill?' he asked Bobby uncertainly. Bobby rolled his eyes and put a comforting hand in his shoulder.

'He's probably bored- go play with him and he might cheer up a bit' he advised, then walked upstairs.

Sam sighed then reached over for Dean, who was again lying in Dean's leather jacket.

He got down on the floor next to him, took Dean in his arms and lay on his back, making sure he supported his small head with his thumbs.

'What's up with you then Dean?' he cooed, smiling up at Dean.

Sam started to move Dean around; thinking that a bit of movement might do Dean some good.

As he moved him from side to side, and up and down, Dean's facial expressions started to change.

A calm look overtook him, followed by a scrunched up face, until he let out a small cry- and spewed over Sam's face.

Sam yelped in surprise as the thick white liquid hit his face, before quickly shutting his mouth and his eyes.

He sat up, shaking his head, before gently putting Dean back down on the floor, and hastily standing up.

'Oh my god Dean!' he yelled, snatching a cloth from the kitchen and rubbing the smelly sick off of his face.

He turned back to Dean, and had to smile when he saw him giggling and smiling again.

'I hate you Dean' he smiled, reaching down and rubbing his stomach affectionately, before sitting back down, chuckling, and started to drink his coffee.

**I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, exploring the not-so-cute aspect of Babies :D (well, It can be cute too!)**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put this on favourite story/alert- it means a lot!**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

'Sam, I'm just popping out for a while- you gonna be ok with the little sproglet?' asked Bobby as he pulled on his Jacket.

'Huh? Yeah I'll be fine!' smiled Sam, looking up from his lap, where Dean was laying, happily gurgling and sucking on Sam's little finger.

'Aww' Bobby said, beaming down at Dean, before patting Sam on the shoulder and walking out the door.

As Sam heard his engine pull away, he looked down at Dean again.

He had started to get a little dirty, so Sam decided that whilst Bobby was out, he would give Dean a nice bath.

He picked him up and gently laid him across his chest again; he was getting pretty good at holding him and supporting his head now.

He carefully walked up the stairs, and opened the door to Bobby's bathroom with his foot.

He made sure everything was looking ok, then walked into his room, laying Dean carefully down on the bed.

He then reached underneath the bed and got out Dean's duffel bag.

He had put all of Dean's Baby things in the bag, just for safe keeping.

He hoped they wouldn't become permanent features of the bag.

He pulled out a thick, fluffy blue towel, and some liquid baby soap, before tucking them under his arm and Picking Dean up again.

As he crossed the bathroom again, he smiled as he heard Dean giggling away, seemingly to nothing.

He gently kneeled on the bathroom floor and laid out the towel, putting Dean in the middle.

He turned on the taps, both hot and cold, and waited for the bath to be little under half full before turning the hot tap off, and left the cold one on for a little longer.

After turning both taps off he tested the temperature of the water with the crook of his elbow, but found that that technique didn't work, so he did it the simple way; using his hand.

After checking that it was the right temperature, he started to undress Dean.

This was a very hard feat, as Dean had taken to kicking out his legs at inopportune moments, particularly when Sam had just managed to get one leg out of his trousers.

'Come on Dean- let me get these off you, and then you can get clean!' Sam cooed, tickling Dean under the chin, making him squeal and stop moving.

After Sam had ridden Dean of all of his clothes and his nappy, he gently picked him up and lowered him in the bath.

Dean's eyes grew wide at the sudden heat, then he started kicking his legs and arms out and giggling, making high pitched laughing sounds that made Sam chuckle.

After a few minutes of playing, Sam realised that he had a problem.

If he was holding Dean- how was he going to wash him?

He looked around, but couldn't find anything to help him.

He shook his head, and then rolled his eyes. He had the solution.

But this time he REALLY hoped that Dean wouldn't remember what he was about to do.

He carefully lifted Dean back out of the bath, and wrapped him in the thick blue towel, before standing up and stripping off his shirt and Jeans, leaving just his pants on.

He then carefully unwrapped Dean, before picking him up and cradling him in his arms, gently lowering himself into the bath at the same time.

Sam leaned Dean's head against his stomach, spreading his legs out so they moulded to the shape of Dean, which prevented him from falling under the water.

This also left his hands free, so he carefully reached out of the bath and grabbed the bottle of liquid baby soap.

He put it on the side of the bath and looked down at Dean, who was smiling and kicking his legs again, chuckling as the water hit his chest and face.

Sam smiled, the carefully cupped his hands in the water, before slowly tipping it over Dean's head and body, making sure he didn't get any in his eyes.

Dean didn't have a lot of hair; he just had a small crop of dark brown smudges over his head, but Sam decided to wash the smudges anyway.

Dean juddered when the water hit his head, sitting up straight, his eyes wide and staring, trying to work out why he was suddenly wet.

Sam chuckled and applied the soap to his hands, rubbing them together before putting them on Dean's head and body, making sure that he got it in a lather before washing it off.

Dean kept shuddering every time the warm water hit his body, but he seemed to relax and enjoy it by the end.

Sam gently took Dean's chest and head, then laid him again across his chest, himself shuddering as the water from Dean's freshly washed hair ran down his chest and down his stomach.

He stood up and stepped out of the bath, quickly bending down and wrapping Dean up tight in the towel.

He then stood up, carrying the bundle in his arms, and walked back into his bedroom, sitting down on the bed, rubbing and patting Dean dry.

After Dean was dry, Sam unwrapped him and laid him back across the bed, before again reaching into Dean's duffel bag, this time pulling out a light blue babygro that had a picture of a little rabbit eating a carrot on it.

He sat back down on the bed, and began the task of getting Dean in the Babygro.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Sam was just finishing doing up all the poppers on the front of it (man there were a lot of them, he thought) when he heard Bobby's car pull up outside.

He looked at his watch. It was about half six at night. They had been upstairs for quite a while, so Sam carefully picked Dean up again and carried him downstairs.

Bobby beamed at the sight of a sleepy Dean in Sam's arms, and mouthed 'I'll make coffee' whilst Sam sat on the sofa, cradling Sam on his chest.

A little while later, Bobby was just coming out of the kitchen with the coffee when he witnessed a sight that made him stop in his tracks and smile.

Sam was fast asleep, snoring lightly, and Dean was also sleeping, snuffling his nose and making those cute snoring sounds Sam had told him about.

Like brother, like brother.

Bobby tiptoed around the pair, looking in delight, feeling his heart swell with love for the both of them.

Bobby carefully placed a coffee cup on the side table nearest Sam, figuring that if he woke up he might want a drink without waking the litt'lin.

Before he went up to his own room he cast a last look at the two people sharing his sofa, and leaned on the banister, just watching the pair sleep.

'Idjits' he whispered fondly, before smiling and walking up the stairs to his own room.

**I hope you enjoyed the cuteness of this chapter, I sure enjoyed writing it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! **

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

Sam and little Dean had a pretty boring morning the next day; Sam fed Dean his milk, smiling as Dean cupped his hands around the warm bottle, trying to feed himself.

Dean reached out again and tried to take the bottle from Sam's hand, his fingers sliding expertly to either side of the plastic, and pushing it forward towards his mouth.

Sam frowned as he watched, and pulled the bottle out of his mouth, just to check something out- babies as young as Dean shouldn't be able to do that.

A few seconds later, Dean's face crumpled and he started to cry, letting out ear-splitting wails;

'Ok! Ok I'm sorry-here you go!' said Sam, slipping the bottle back into Dean's eager mouth, chuckling as he started to suck reverently at the milk inside.

Sam thought about what he had just seen, and was surprised to see that Dean did the same thing again a few minutes later.

Sam shook his head, smiling, before calling for Bobby.

'What's the matter?' asked Bobby, who had sprinted from upstairs to answer Sam's urgent call.

'I think Dean might be changing!' Sam said with a fifty-watt grin spread across his face.

'Really? How come?' frowned Bobby, sitting down next to Sam, at the same time tickling and beaming at Dean, who giggled happily.

'Well, he was just trying to feed himself- four month old kids don't know how to feed themselves!' explained Sam.

Bobby scratched his beard. 'Well, he could have just been exploring, you know? Trying knew things out?' he ventured, looking at Sam.

Sam sighed dejectedly. 'Yeah I 'spose' he muttered, re-positioning Dean so he was more comfy, having just had his bottle.

Bobby smiled sadly, and put a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder.

'Don't fret kiddo- he'll turn soon enough. He's just being his usual self- stubborn and late!' Bobby chuckled, but Sam didn't smile back.

'I was so sure he was changing. I was ready to have him back, you know? I miss him Bobby...nothing feels right without him.' He looked sheepishly round at Bobby, who smiled at him.

'It aint wrong to miss him boy- he'll be back! Just you wait and see!' he smiled at Sam again before standing up and walking out, presumably to make another cup of his delicious coffee.

Sam watched him go, a sad smile on his face, and then he turned back to the squirming Dean in his arms and chuckled.

'Come on Dean, change already- I'm getting fed up of having to change your nappies all the time!' he joked, tickling his brother under the chin, making him squeal and laugh.

* * *

As the afternoon drew to a close, Sam had nearly forgotten about Dean's near changing experience.

He left Dean in the more than capable hands of Bobby, and went upstairs to have a shower.

The warm water felt reassuring, and it seemed to replenish his energy.

He had no idea how much running around after a baby tired you out.

After washing and drying himself, and changing into fresh clothes, Sam was beginning a slow walk down the stairs when he heard Bobby call out excitedly.

'Sam! Sam come here! Come take a look at this!'

Sam raced down the stairs, two at a time, before dashing into the living room, finding Dean, smiling as usual, is a beaming Bobby's arms.

'What's up Bobby? Asked Sam, sitting down on the floor next to Bobby, who was sat on the sofa.

'Take a look at this, kid!' grinned Bobby, and he used one of his fingers to gently reveal the pink gum of Dean's upper jaw.

Sam stared, trying to find anything amiss.

He gasped when he realised what Bobby was pointing out to him; in the middle of Dean's gum was a small, white mound.

A tooth.

'Baby's don't get teeth at four months old...' Sam breathed, looking in awe at his brother's tiny tooth.

'Exactly- he's starting to change boy! He's getting older!' said Bobby, beamed down at Sam, who returned the grin.

'hang on- if he's getting older, does that mean he'll do it slowly, or will it only be select parts of his childhood?' asked Sam, not liking the idea of a toddler, then teenage Dean much.

He was just about able to cope with a Baby Dean.

'I have no idea. Maybe it's just the Baby stages, then he changes back into a Dean sized Dean again' suggested Bobby, shrugging, before cooing at Dean again, tickling him under the chin and making him shriek.

Sam smiled down at his little big brother.

If he was starting to change now, it wouldn't be long before he was his Dean again.

He had already battled through the baby Dean.

A little longer wouldn't hurt.

**I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, and as I suppose you have guessed, I am only doing one or two more chapters. **

**But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sam was now in a state of elevated happiness, owing to the fact that his brother was starting to turn back into the old Dean again.

He was sat on Bobby's sofa, Baby Dean in his arms, tickling him under the chin and making him squeal again.

Bobby came into the room from the study, and sat next to Sam, holding his arms out to receive Dean.

Sam laughed and handed him over, smiling as he watched Bobby lift Dean up above his head, smiling and cooing at him, chuckling as Dean reached out his tiny fingers and twisted them up in Bobby's wiry beard.

Sam laughed and had to hook his fingers out of the brown hair, Bobby laughing so much he had to wipe his eyes on his sleeve.

'He's a real treat this kid is- I'll kinda miss him when he's bigger' he said, holding Dean properly now, holding out his fingers for Dean to play with and chew.

'Ouch! Ooh you little devil!' Bobby smiled as he gently took his finger out of Dean's mouth- he had forgotten the kid had grown a tooth.

Sam snorted and had to turn away; Bobby reached out behind him and gave him a playful slap on the back of the head. 'And you don't have to laugh!' he chuckled.

Sam pretended to dodge the blow, and leapt up off the sofa, 'I'll make some coffee' he said, before waving his fingers at Dean, whose eye's widened as he watched him go.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sam was just putting the fresh coffee in the cups, when he heard Bobby call out.

'Sam! Sam come quickly!'

Sam left the coffee on the kitchen side and dashed back to the living room, where Bobby was sat, white faced, and a look of shock on his face.

'What's up Bobby?' asked Sam, once again taking his position on the floor besides Bobby on the sofa.

'just-listen to this Kid' he stuttered.

'I was just saying to him, like "that's your brother that is-that's Sam!" and I said your name a few times and... Well, Listen!'

Sam leaned forwards, frowning slightly; Dean was smiling at him, and tried to bat his nose. Sam pretended to sneeze, earning a squeal and giggle off of Dean, before he turned back to Bobby's stony face.

'Oh, sorry Bobby...go ahead and show me' he apologized, looking back at Dean.

'Ok.' Bobby got Dean's attention and said- 'say "Sam".

Dean looked at him, a bit nonplussed, then looked back at Sam, who was waiting, and eager smile on his face.

Dean once again turned to Bobby, who smiled at him and said. 'Go on now...you did it a second ago! Say Sam' he encouraged, mouthing the word 'Sam' over and over, making sure Dean could see.

Dean was silent for a few seconds, and started to just slightly mouth the word in time to Bobby's lips, before he uttered out a tiny, squeaky sounding word.

'Sam' he said.

Sam gasped, grinning from ear to ear, before turning to Bobby, who had the same smile on his face.

'He said my name-Bobby, he said "Sam!"' he exclaimed.

Bobby laughed, 'Yeah I know kiddo, aint it great!' he grinned.

Sam nodded, before standing up and picking Dean up from Bobby's grasp, and cuddling him to his chest, tickling him, and joining in with the laughs and giggles that went with it.

'You're changing Dean!' he said, bringing his face up to Dean's, Dean's face lighting up as he watched his brother smile at him.

'And I'm guessing it won't be too long before he get's back to his normal size!' added Bobby, standing up and beaming at the two brothers.

'This is great Bobby! Well done for helping him talk!' said Sam, laying a hand on Bobby's shoulder. Bobby looked bashful and shrugged. 'It wasn't much...I was just talking to him- I didn't know he was going to try and copy' he smiled, tickling Dean's chest.

'No, but you kept going with it- I said you'd make a great dad, didn't I?' said Sam, somewhat smugly.

Bobby chuckled and patted Sam's shoulder, before walking back into the kitchen, shouting, 'I'll make the coffee then?' over his shoulder.

Sam chuckled and sat back down, clasping a smiling Dean to his chest, he buried his face in Dean's back, taking in the Baby scent, the Baby soap, everything-

it would all soon be gone, and he would have his Dean back.

**Ok, so I got a few idea's for a couple more chapters than I intended, so expect more of this!**

**I'm not sure whether to take Dean into a teenager mode, or just got with the young child, and then full grown again- review your thoughts, I'd like to know what you think, as your reading it!**

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Enjoy this latest chapter!**

The next morning, Sam woke up, thankfully before Dean-he could have a few minutes of peace for a change.

He climbed out of bed, stretching as he opened the curtains. The sun was just beginning to peep out through the clouds, a thin mist creeping its way through the fields around the back of Bobby's house.

He yawned, scratching his chest and he crossed to Dean's cot, smiling at his brother's sleeping form. Now he was growing up, Sam was beginning to notice changes in his brother's appearance; he was now much bigger than he was when he first changed, and he had more control over his own body.

Sam sat down on the floor, and started to gently rock his cot, relishing this early morning chance to spend some quality time with his brother.

He moved the blanket slightly, revealing Dean's feet, and Sam had to chuckle; Dean's feet were pressing into the wood of the end of the bed, his toes curling onto the board. He was going to need another bed.

Sam sat back and just watched his brother sleep, committing all the images to memory, smiling as Dean's nose wrinkled, seconds before he sneezed. The force of his sneeze actually caused his brother to wake with a small squeak, his eyes widening, then adjusting to the face of his brother, who was grinning down at him.

'Your something Dean...your really something!' he chuckled, tickling Dean under the chin.

Dean didn't giggle this time- he merely let out the biggest and longest yawn Sam had ever seen.

Sam giggled as he watched Dean's mouth open wide, his now many teeth reflecting slightly in the light.

As Dean finished his mammoth yawn, Sam stood and picked him up, cradling him to his chest.

Now he had grown older, Dean could now support his own head; he now looked and acted like a three or four year old. Dean couldn't walk yet, but Sam suspected that he was going to learn pretty soon.

He carried Dean down the stairs, settling him down on the sofa, before walking into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. As it was only early morning, Bobby was still sound asleep upstairs. Sam smiled; he had so much to thank that man for. He had taken both him and Dean in, both for this problem, and before this witch's curse took hold.

Bobby had helped them when they had no one else to turn to, had helped them sort out problems which other people would have scoffed at.

He and Dean had always taken him for granted; had taken his resources at their will, expecting him to drop everything and help them. They were wrong to do it-Bobby was worth much more than that.

He had been their father when their own wasn't there. And he always would be.

Sam finished making the coffee, pouring one for himself and also for Bobby, because chances were he wouldn't be asleep much longer.

He walked back into the living room, and sat on the sofa next to Dean, who was sitting unsupported in the corner, sucking his thumb, looking around the room.

Sam drank his coffee in silence, until he only had the dregs left in the bottom of his cup. After putting his cup on the floor he once again turned to his brother, who was looking at him intently.

Sam waggled his fingers, 'hey Dean! Can you say Dean?' Sam had been teaching him some new words, the basics like "chair", "dog", "cat" and a few other simple words that he felt that all babies needed to know. However he was still trying to teach Dean his own name.

'go on...say Dean!' he encouraged, using Bobby's technique and mouthing the word over and over again, until Dean started copying him, then...

'Dean' his brother exclaimed, chuckling with delight as Sam picked him up and laughed at him.

'Well done Dean! You said your name!' Sam grinned, holding Dean above his head, playing 'aeroplanes' with him, making the engine noises, laughing as Dean shrieked and giggled, the sounds resonating through the silent house.

'What's he 'gigglin about now? Actually- that kid don't need no reason to giggle!' came the sound of Bobby from up the stairs.

Sam grinned as he watched Bobby descend, rubbing his stomach and yawning.

'Boys! Do either of you have _any_ idea what time it is?' he asked gruffly, then his face broke out into a massive grin 'wow-did I really just say that...to you guys?' he smiled, moving to the kitchen.

'Yup-oh and I've made you coffee!' Sam called back to him, sitting Dean on the sofa and walking behind Bobby, who was busy gulping coffee down.

'Mm...Not as good as mine- but your getting there!' he appraised, before chuckling.

'so, what are we doing today?' he asked, nodding his head at Dean, who was peering at them from the sofa, muttering the word 'Sam' over and over again.

'He recognises you boy!' Bobby smiled, poking Sam's shoulder as Sam waved at his brother, a huge smile plastered over his face.

'I don't know what we're doing today...let's just wait and see!' smiled Sam.

* * *

As the morning wore on, Sam came to the conclusion that, if Dean was going to be changing into an adult, he was going to have to learn how to walk.

'Bobby, can you go sit on the sofa, and I'll sit on the floor?' he asked. Bobby nodded and went to sit in the middle of the sofa.

Sam then picked Dean up and cuddled him to his chest, before giving settling him down next to Bobby's feet.

Dean pouted and reached out for Sam, face scrunching up as his fingers clawed the air, looking at Sam, who had gone and sat crossed legged on the floor on the other side of the carpet.

Bobby propped Dean up on his legs, and started to encourage him to walk.

'Go on Dean...go to Sam! Just put one leg in front of the other- it's easy!' he said, holding Dean safely round the waist.

Sam held his arms out, smiling encouragingly. 'C'mon Dean...come to me! That's it!' he said, watching as Dean looked nervously down at his own feet.

Most children learnt to walk once they had learnt to crawl, but Sam and Bobby just didn't have that kind of patience. Plus, Dean wasn't ageing at the same rate as a normal child; just last night he had been four months old, now he had aged practically three years!

'Come on Dean! I know you can do it!' he grinned, fingers curling air, ready to catch Dean.

Dean, however, seemed to have different ideas. He gingerly put one foot in front of the other, but as soon as he put any sort of weight on it, he fell sideways. Luckily, Bobby was there to catch him in his strong arms and stand him up straight again.

After a few tries of this, Sam sighed. Dean wasn't making any progress, so he decided to help him along.

'I've got an idea Bobby' he said, picking Dean up and then standing him down on the carpet, making sure his feet had a strong grip on the carpet. He held Dean's wrists firmly above his head, then just waited.

'C'mon Dean, it's just one foot...' he moved Dean forward slightly to the left.

'...in front of the other!' he finished, moving Dean's wrist so his body met up with his left foot.

'You did it Dean! You walked!' he said, smiling down at his brother, who smiled up at him, eyes full of trust.

Sam grinned at Bobby, who put his thumbs up. 'ok, now we're going to do it again- ready?' he said, once again moving Dean's left wrist, making him step forwards, then his right, making his body meet up with his foot.

After each step, Sam stopped and praised Dean, watching as he started to giggle and move his legs all by himself.

'He's trying to walk by himself boy!' smiled Bobby, sitting forward.

Sam nodded then once again put Dean between Bobby's legs, before kneeling on the floor, arms outstretched.

Dean was still giggling, and he put his left foot in front of his right.

As he put weight on, he started to get a little unsteady and shaking.

Bobby reached out to catch him, but he steadied himself just in time, and he put the other foot in front of the other.

'Bobby...he's walking!' breathed Sam, watching, mouth slightly open in awe as Dean took another tentative step forwards.

After a while, and much encouragement from both Sam and Bobby, Dean finally reached Sam, whose outstretched arms clasped around his small frame, cuddling him close to his chest, laughing and tickling him.

Dean shrieked and laughed too, his own arms reaching around Sam's neck and pulling him close.

Sam smiled into Dean's shoulder, and then looked across at Bobby, who was smiling, tears in his eyes as he watched the tender moment between the two brothers, proud that he had just witnessed Dean's first steps.

Sam grinned down at Dean and picked him up, gently moving him to the sofa again.

'Is it just me...or do you suddenly feel like a proud parent?' he asked Bobby, who chuckled and shrugged. 'Couldn't tell ya- I've never been one!'

'Well, neither have I... but I wonder if this is what it feels like' he mused, before walking into the kitchen to fix up Dean's breakfast.

Sam was over the moon that Dean could walk, as he was now a step closer to being the old Dean again.

But now that Dean could walk...it opened up a new host of problems.

Now he was walking, he was going to be walking-everywhere.

He and Bobby were now going to be running after a four year old, who was now going to be exploring _everywhere_.

But that was only if he was going to _stay_ a four year old, he might change fast, now he was achieving things that other children did.

Sam didn't know, but it sure was going to be fun finding out!

**I hoped you enjoyed Dean's first steps!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Also, a shout-out to 'anon' who has been kindly reviewing most of the chapters! I only wish you had an account so I can thank you properly! **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Now Dean was getting older, he was starting to get into _everything._

Sam couldn't go anywhere or doing anything at all without Dean toddling behind him, asking questions about what he was doing.

'Sam, what are you doing?'

'I'm making lunch Dean...you wanna help?'

'Ok, what should I do?'

'Well, you could get the tomato ketchup out the cupboard'

'Ok...this one?'

'Yeah that's it Dean...hang on, don't...drop it.'

'Oops!' Dean started to cry, his face screwing up as he looked at the red liquid that was now seeping over Bobby's kitchen floor.

Sam chuckled then knelt down, sweeping Dean into a hug, pulling him close and rubbing his back.

Dean sniffled into Sam's chest, his little arms wrapped securely round his brother's chest, and he refused to let go even when Sam stood up to finish the lunch.

Sam guessed this was how single parents felt when they had to juggle a home life with looking after a child at the same time.

He was now cutting bread with one hand, whilst holding Dean securely against his chest with the other, slightly jiggling around to keep a still snuffling Dean occupied.

Once the sandwiches had been made, he took Dean's into the living room and sat him on the sofa.

'Ok Dean...this is your lunch, now you eat it like a good boy ok?' he smiled as Dean nodded sadly at him.

'Ok, so I'm just going to go clear up the mess that we made in the kitchen...You eat your sandwich' he said, before ruffling Dean's hair and walking back into the kitchen.

He cast a fond look at Dean again before he grabbed a cloth and began to clean the mess up.

Bobby had gone out shortly after Dean had learned to walk, he said he would be back later, so Sam didn't worry too much. He could cope without him for a while.

As he got down on his hands and knees on the floor, he suddenly heard a noise that made him whip his head round and look in the living room with shock.

'...Sammy?' he heard a small voice call out.

Sam stood and walked back into the living room, where a still-small Dean was looking at him intently.

'What did you just say?' asked Sam in a hesitant whisper.

'Sammy.' Dean duly repeated what he had just said, and his eyes grew wide in surprise as Sam threw his arms around him and lifted him off the sofa, cuddling him close to his chest.

Sam was elated, he was so happy words couldn't describe it.

'Sammy' was Dean and his father's nickname for him; he didn't really like it, but it always kinda made him feel ...well, important and wanted; to be given a nickname by the people who loved him.

The old Dean had always called him Sammy, even when he had asked him nicely not to, he always would.

Now that young-child Dean had started to call him Sammy again, that meant it wouldn't be too long before he was full grown again- this was just another part of the growing process he was going through.

'Sammy...are you ok?' Dean asked as he moved himself so his face was in front on Sam's. He put his hands on Sam's cheeks and squeezed gently. 'Are you mad?' he asked.

'What? No! No of course not...I'm just happy that's all- just happy!' Sam reassured his brother, smiling broadly at him as he once again sat him on the sofa.

'I'm really gonna go clean the kitchen now' he chuckled, chucking Dean under the chin and crossing again into the kitchen.

* * *

'Sammy...I'm bored.'

Sam sighed. This was the fifteenth time in as many minutes that Dean had uttered those three words.

He looked across at Dean, who was lying on the sofa on his back. Dean had now grown to approximately the age of a seven or eight year old.

He had a large, unruly crop of brown hair, and his green eyes really stood out amongst his pale face. He was looking up at the ceiling, seemingly staring into space.

'Well, what do you wanna do?' he asked, fully expecting the same answer he had got the last fourteen times.

'I don't know' Dean replied, moving onto his chest and looking across at his brother, who was sat at Bobby's desk, reading a book on ancient ghost legends.

He closed the manuscript as Dean approached, and covered it with the newspaper.

Even though the boy walking towards him was his brother, the young Dean didn't seem to have the memories of the old Dean, so if that was the case, there was no way in hell that he was going to tell Dean just what he and Dean really did for a living.

He wanted to give Dean the childhood he never had, one with fun, laughter and games- not ghosts, demons, heartache and violence.

He owed Dean that much; the childhood he deserved.

'well, think...what do you feel like doing?' he asked, smiling at his brother as he slid the book to one side, before picking Dean up and putting him on his knee.

Dean giggled as Sam jangled him around on his lap, and he put a finger on his chin as he thought about what he wanted to do.

'Can we do some painting?' he asked, looking up at his brother, who felt his heart sink.

'Uhh.' He wasn't entirely sure whether Bobby had any paint, but he decided to have a look anyway.

He deposited Dean in the living room, and went off in search of paint.

He eventually found a few old pots of paint, in a couple of different colours, but he couldn't find any brushes at all.

He walked back into the living room, where he found Dean waiting eagerly.

'Ok, so we have to be careful of this...Bobby will lynch me if we get any paint on the floor.'

He then had an idea, and went to get some old newspaper, which he carefully laid out on the floor, then got some plain white paper, getting a couple of sheets out for Dean, and some out for himself.

Well, he couldn't let Dean have all the fun, now could he?

Dean sat on the floor, giggling as Sam opened a pot of paint, the yellow liquid oozing down the side of the tin.

After Sam opened all the pots of paint, it was revealed that he had picked up yellow, blue, red and green paint.

'ok Dean, we don't have any brushes, so we are gonna have to use something else...we have to find-hey!' his statement was cut abruptly short as he watched Dean roll up his sleeve and dunk his hand in the green paint pot, the paint going all the way up to his elbow.

He then took his arm out, paint dripping _everywhere_, and then he slapped it down on his paper, creating a small, green handprint on the white paper.

He looked up and caught Sam's slightly shocked face, and he burst into a fit of giggles.

'Your a little monster you are!' Sam joked, before rolling up his own sleeve and dipping his hand into the tin of red paint.

Ten minutes later, Sam and Dean had managed to create quite a few handprints and hand-flowers, all in different colours.

Sam was just finishing his own self titled masterpiece when Dean mooched next to him, then placed a painted finger on his nose.

'Dean! You little devil!' he chuckled, before dipping his finger back into the red paint, and streaking it across Dean's face.

The paint tin said that the contents were non-toxic, so he could afford to have a little fun, he would just pay for it at bath-time.

Dean looked totally shocked at being painted on; however Sam noticed with a pang of happiness as Dean grinned his old, wolfish, cheeky smile, before putting his hand back in the pot, and slapping his entire palm over Sam's face and forehead, coating his brother's face in yellow paint.

Sam closed his eyes, a smile fixed on his face, before he opened them again to the sound of Dean's merciless giggles.

'Right-that's it!' he joked, before dipping his whole hand in green paint and smearing it over his brother's cheeks. Dean squealed and laughed his whole face lighting up as he watched his brother chuckle.

Sam and Dean continued like this, blissfully unaware of the world around them until...

'WHAT IN GOD'S EARTH ARE YOU UP TO?' Bobby yelled, slamming the front door behind him, staring in abject horror at the scene in front of him.

Sam, face covered in a mixture of red, green and yellow paint, immediately stopped laughing, and looked around him guiltily.

'...I'll clean _all_ this up Bobby-'he started.

'Yeah you bet you are! Couldn't you have put more paper down or something?' Bobby asked angrily, stepping forwards menacingly, before catching Dean's frightened look, and softening his face.

'But, you know what the most important question I wanna ask you guys?' he asked, looking from one brother to the other, both of them shaking their heads at him.

'The question is...why didn't you ring me? I would've come back for this!' he chuckled, before sitting down cross legged on the floor and pulling a paint pot towards him.

'Now...' he said, looking from Sam to Dean,

'I wonder who looks the best in red?'

**I hope you enjoyed Sam and Dean's little paint war!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

The day was beginning to draw to a close, the night was beginning to set in; a cool breeze flew round the house from an open window, making Dean shiver and cuddle even more into Sam, who was reading him a story book.

Sam looked down from his reading, and smiled at Dean, whose head was snuggled right into the crook of his elbow, both his arms encircled one of his, and he was looking at the pictures of the book intently.

Sam unhooked his arm and put it protectively round his brother, keeping out the chill, making sure he was warm.

Bobby was sat in the opposite arm chair, reading one of his own leather bound books. He looked up as Dean yawned, and smiled.

Dean was now the size of a nine or ten year old, and even though Bobby didn't have any experience with kids, he knew that sprogs that age needed sleep.

'Isn't it time you went to bed, kiddo?' he chuckled, looking at Sam, who nodded his agreement.

'Yes it is little man, now say goodnight to Bobby and go upstairs to brush your teeth, and I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in.'

Dean now once again shared a bed with Sam, just because he was changing, and he didn't want Bobby to be lumbered with four different sizes of bed-one would be enough.

Dean groaned, shook his head, then buried it in Sam's back.

Sam looked across at Bobby, a slightly confused look on his face.

'Uh, Dean...what's the matter?' he asked, moving over so he could see his brother's face.

'I don't want go to bed!' Dean said angrily, arms folded, a defiant look on his face.

Sam looked at him, a bit perplexed. 'Well tough- I asked you to go, so will you please go?' he asked, pointing at the stairs.

Dean pouted and sat heavily down on the floor. 'No! I want another story!' he cried, pointing at the stack of books beside the sofa (Sam had been shopping).

Sam sighed and shook his head. 'You can have a story tomorrow, tonight I just want you to go to bed like I asked' he said in a strong voice. He guessed that Dean needed to know who was boss around here.

Dean yelled in anger and shook his head. 'No! I want another story- I'll go to bed nicely if you read me a story...I promise!' he said, all sweetness and light, smiling like butter wouldn't melt.

Sam was very tempted to give in, then realised that he shouldn't be accepting blackmail from a nine year old boy.

'No. Now go to bed, this is that last time I am asking you!' he said, standing up and pointing once again at the stairs. Surely he was never as badly behaved as this?

If he was, how did Dean get him to go to bed?

_Think..._ Sam thought to himself. _...what would Dean do?_

'Right!' said Sam forcefully, making Dean and Bobby both jump.

'If you don't go to bed right now, then I won't read you a story tomorrow night, or any other night, so go to bed!' he said loudly.

He felt a pang of guilt as Dean's bottom lip quivered, and his heart broke completely when he began to cry; large, fat teardrops trailed down his cheeks, and he bolted out the room, running up the stairs.

Sam watched him go, tears in his own eyes, before sitting heavily back on the sofa.

'What did I do wrong Bobby?' he asked sadly, looking up at Bobby, who shrugged.

'I would've done the same. The kid needs to know boundaries-even though we both know he's not going to be a kid much longer' he said, shrugging.

Sam sighed and nodded, before getting up and saying goodnight, then walking up the stairs himself.

'...Dean?' Sam asked quietly, popping his head round the door before walking in.

Dean was lying in a ball on their bed, knees tucked into his chest, shoulders heaving.

Sam crossed the room and sat on the bed, before sweeping Dean up in his arms in one solid move.

'Hey! Hey...don't cry- I didn't mean to shout. I'm not mad at you...I'm just tired that's all' he smiled, pulling Dean into his lap and cuddling his brother close.

Dean nodded and buried his face in Sam's neck. 'Sorry I shouted at you' he stuttered tearfully, before descending into more tears.

'Oh Dean...don't cry, its ok- you don't need to apologise...its ok!' he said, rubbing comforting circles in his brother's back.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, and Sam started to rock him slowly, humming the song he used to hum when he was trying to get him to sleep when he was a baby.

After a few minutes of rocking and humming, Sam looked down and smiled when he saw that Dean was fast asleep, snoring lightly against his shoulder.

He gently laid down the sleeping boy, covering him with the blanket, before taking off his own shirt and Jeans, and climbing into the bed next to him, putting a protective arm around his sleeping brother, before falling into the realms of sleep himself.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (Even thought it was short :D)**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, I just wanted to say -again- thank you for the huge amount of reviews, alerts and favourite stories that people have given my fic, they all mean a lot!**

**Enjoy this latest chapter!**

Sam woke up extremely early that morning, so early in fact that the sun hadn't even shown its face through the thin curtains of their room.

Sam sniffed and yawned, stretching his arms above his head, being careful not to wake the sleeping Dean that was lying next to him.

Sam looked fondly down at his brother's form, but his smile turned into a frown when he saw that Dean's shoulders and chest were not moving in the deep, steady rhythm of sleep.

He looked down, but as he tried to move to get a look at his brother's face, Dean turned abruptly, his eyes wide and bloodshot with lack of sleep.

Sam noticed with a jolt that he had grown in the space of the night; he was now the size of an eleven or twelve year old.

His hair now covered most of his forehead in the old Dean's style, and he could now definitely make out the already handsome features that his brother possessed.

'Sam!' Dean uttered a single, high pitched word, still looking at him with wide, scared eyes.

Sam's hackles were already up, his eyes scanning the room for any danger- no one was going to hurt his brother if he was here.

'What is it Dean?' he asked, sitting up in the bed.

Dean also sat up, and cuddled up to Sam, wrapping an arm round his back, face pressed against his chest.

'It's ok Dean...what's the matter?' he said softly, extracting Dean's face from his shirt and moving it with his hand so he could look him in the face.

'There's...something in the closet!' Dean whispered, a cry biting off the end of his sentence.

Sam felt a jolt of Déjà vu in the pit of his stomach, and he instantly remembered the time when he had confided in their father that he was afraid of his thing in his closest when he was Dean's age, and he had been given a .45.

Sam was sure that there was nothing in the closet (it was Bobby's house, after all) but all the same, he climbed out of the bed, and, with Dean watching, crossed to the closet in the other side of the room.

The closet was made of thick, grey wood, and it was the sort that had a mirror attached to the other side. Sam opened the heavy door, and looked inside.

All that he could find was a couple of pairs of shoes, and Dean's old baby crib, but there was nothing scary or untoward in the dark, gloomy cupboard.

Sam closed the door with a thick snap, and then turned back to Dean, who had pulled the cover over his face, leaving only his eyes to peep out in terror.

'Come here' Sam said, holding out his hand, smiling at his brother, who shot under the cover completely with a small cry.

Sam chuckled, then walked back over to the bed, and uncovered his brother, revealing a shaking, inexperienced little boy who was just afraid of the dark.

'Dean...its ok!' he said, pulling him close, rubbing the back of his head as Dean threw his arms around him.

'You don't need to be afraid of the dark- there's nothing out there...I promise' he said, looking down at his brother, who nodded tearfully, then resumed his position on Sam's chest.

Sam smiled and rubbed circles on Dean's back.

See, this wasn't so hard. Why hadn't their father done this? Sam wouldn't have dreamed, even if he was in Dad's shoes, of going out and giving his nine-year old a pistol- it just didn't cross his mind at all.

Dean finally surfaced from around Sam's neck, and sat comfortably on his lap. Sam winced a little; Dean was definitely growing, especially in weight.

'You ok? He asked.

Dean nodded slowly, before casting a look at the closet, which remained closed, nothing slithering or crawling out of it.

'There...there's nothing in there?' he asked, a little braver than he did before.

'I promise' Sam smiled. 'You don't need to be afraid of the dark Dean, it won't hurt you'.

Dean nodded, still a little uncertain, and then looked at the door, Sam, noting his look, chuckled.

'I guess you want breakfast? Why do kids like you always want breakfast so early?' he smiled, setting Dean on the floor, and then started to follow him out the door.

Before he shut the door, he cast a look to the closet that dominated their room, images of a lost, troubled childhood flashing through his mind, before he shut the door with a thump, vowing never to let Dean experience the childhood memories he had been blessed with.

**I had this idea in my head ever since I wrote the first chapter, so I hope you enjoyed Sam sorting out Dean's fear of the thing in his closet!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

That afternoon, Sam noticed that Dean was changing fast. It must be something like puberty for curse victims, he figured, because in the morning, he had looked like a ten year old- now, he looked more like a twelve or thirteen year old.

He hadn't grown height-wise very much, but now he was a teenager, Sam guessed that he wouldn't get much taller than this.

Sam was sitting at Bobby's study desk once again, and was reading a thick book on ancient curses, keeping a close watch on Dean, who was mooching around the house.

Dean sighed; there was nothing for him to do.

He had already explored the garden, and the upstairs attic, but all he had found was old, boring stuff, but he did come across a huge box filled with guns and ammo, however, when he questioned Bobby about it, he had got all defensive, but Dean couldn't be bothered, so walked off, leaving Bobby to finish his rant alone.

Now he was back in the living room, casting his piercing green eyes over at the huge collection of books; he had had a look at a few, but they were all about ghosts and ghouls, and that sort of thing just didn't interest him.

He took a peek at his brother, and sighed when he saw Sam quickly divert his eyes, his pupils snapping back into the old yellowing book that he always had in his damn hands.

'Sam, can we do something?' he called, watching as Sam lowered the book, and smiled at him.

'Yeah, what do you wanna do' he asked.

'I wanna go out, for a walk or something' Dean said, walking to the desk, sitting on the top, right on the cover of some old looking books- not that Dean cared, he didn't care much for books.

Sam however, tutted and raised his eyebrows, so with a sigh he got off the table and found a chair.

'Sure, that sounds like a great idea, where do you want to go?' Sam said, leaning forwards in his chair.

'Actually...' Dean said, this time it was him who averted his eyes from his brother's gaze.

'...I was wondering whether I could go out on my own?' he ventured.

Sam froze, not knowing how to answer his brother.

Dean was the size of a thirteen year old; he had the mind of a teenager, so it was natural for him to be wanting to go out and about by himself.

Hell, when he and the old Dean were teenagers, they were out from morning till night, making their own fun, but he wasn't so sure about Dean now.

He was pretty sure he could look after himself, but he felt a strange underlying feeling of foreboding and protectiveness.

He didn't want him to go out by himself; what if he got hurt, and he wasn't there to protect him?

Was this the mental dilemma that Dean felt when he asked to go out by himself?

Sam realised he was keeping Dean waiting, and had to stutter for an answer.

'Uhh...hey, why don't we do something together instead? We could go get a burger?' he said, a hopeful smile on his face.

He felt a tinge of annoyance when Dean sighed angrily, sliding off the chair and fixing him an icy glare.

'Why? I'm practically grown up...I can do what I like, I can look after myself!' he said, before turning around and making a beeline for the door.

'Hey...where do you think your going?' Sam asked, walking after him and putting a strong hand on the top of the door, preventing Dean from opening it.

'Leave me alone! I want to go out! I've been stuck in this dump for days-I need some space!' Dean said angrily, pulling at the door with all his might, but it wouldn't budge.

Sam however, kept the pressure on the door. 'You can do as your told, and as long as your here, you can continue doing it' he said calmly.

Dean growled in frustration and anger, and let go of the door, stepping back.

Sam in turn let go of the door too, glad that the situation had been resolved, but frowned when an angry Dean squared up to him, pushing him back, his chest against his brothers.

'You're not my father! Your just my brother...you can't boss me around!' Dean said, anger flashing in his eyes.

Sam could feel anger and annoyance bubbling up in his throat, but pushed it down, not taking his brother's bait.

'I might not be your father, but I decide what you can or can't do' he said quietly, but Dean growled and pushed up against him once more.

'And if you do that again I'll punch you!' he didn't mean it; he just hoped it would deter his brother from getting up into his face again.

Dean, instead of backing down, sneered in his brother's face, an ugly look that Sam knew he would only use for the biggest fugly's in his later, and other, life.

'Go on then- hit me! I bet you can't...you don't have the sack to hit me!' he said, pushing Sam forcefully in the chest, making his brother stumble back.

Sam closed his eyes briefly, breathing slowly to quell the rising anger in his chest.

He knew he shouldn't get angry with his brother, and besides, he would hopefully pass this stage of growing pretty soon-he hoped.

'Your right, I won't hit you, now calm down, and we can talk' he said, his voice low.

Dean smiled, satisfied that he had got one over on his brother.

He then brushed past him and ran up the stairs, before slamming their bedroom door behind him.

Sam let out a sigh, before looking, puzzled, at the door, and then at the stairs-_what happened to Dean wanting to go out?_

He gave a juddered chuckle, and then shook his head, before turning around and sitting back at his seat on the study chair, breathing slightly heavier than usual.

He would talk to Dean later, once he had calmed down; using the technique that he remembered Dean using on him- leaving him to chill, then making up later.

'Teenagers' he muttered out loud, before turning back to his book, smiling.

**I hope you enjoyed the Teen Dean chapter, I know a lot of you requested it!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, this chapter is a bit longer than the others...I hope you enjoy!**

By the time Sam got round to trudging up the stairs to their bedroom, where he assumed Dean had rushed up to, it was early evening, and the sun was just fading, leaving a deep orange tinge covering the walls of Bobby's house.

He cautiously opened the door, peeping his head round the door. As he opened it fully, he got quite a shock.

Dean was sitting on the bed, reading a book, but it wasn't the Dean who had faced up to him earlier. No, this Dean was much older; his appearance had changed completely. Now he had a rough, chiselled Jaw line, full lips, and deep green eyes. He looked about twenty or twenty one.

Sam was so shocked, and totally absorbed in the new Dean, that he didn't notice his brother cough, and give him a strange look.

'What's the matter, have I got something on my face?' Dean asked, a grin spreading across his handsome features.

Sam shook his head, chuckling, before crossing the room and sitting on the bed.

'Dude...stop staring, you're giving me the heebie jeebies!' Dean chuckled.

'Oh sorry, it's just-never mind...hey, do you wanna go out now? Asked Sam, still looking at his brother in a slightly awed way.

Dean shrugged, blowing air out his teeth with a sharp sound. 'Yeah ok, if you think I can go?' he said, traces of anger still apparent in his post-adolescent voice.

Sam sighed, and patted his brother on the shoulder, 'hey, I'm sorry about that man, I was just in a bad mood...'

'Yeah, you're telling me!' scoffed Dean, but he put up his hand to his brother as he started to apologise again, a slightly pained expression on his face.

'Hey- no chick flick moments...ok?' he said, before smiling as Sam grunted slightly in surprise.

'what Sammy?' he asked, still smiling in a puzzled way as Sam continued to look at him, a stunned expression on his face.

'Huh? Nothing...c'mon, let's gets outta here!' Sam said, getting of the bed and heading for the door.

Now he knew for sure that Dean was getting older.

* * *

'Dean, come on dude...sit down...they don't wanna talk to you!' Sam smiled as he once again had to pull his half-cut brother from a pack of older women, who were leering slightly at him, lips pursed, eyes flashing with a challenge.

Dean waved dopily at the cougars, and then stumbled back to his seat in the booth of the bar, opposite Sam.

'Hey Sammy...I think the blonde one has the hots for me!' Dean chuckled, before drinking some more of his beer, belching loudly when he finished.

Sam chuckled, pretending to roll his eyes at his brother. It was good to see him unwind.

His old Dean was always very good at holding down his drink, even when he had far more than he should have.

This new version was certainly different...but in a good way.

'Yeah, I'm sure she does Dean...' Sam agreed, nodding at his brother, who nodded back at him with vigour, sloshing his beer on the table.

The cougars laughed, raising their glasses at a sozzled Dean.

Dean grinned and laughed, slightly cross-eyed, and raised his glass to them, 'why thank you ladiesh, and for my next trick...' Dean had stood up.

Sam, already knowing what Dean was going to do, forcefully pulled his brother back down, making sure he didn't take his shirt off.

'And I'm sure they don't want to see that!' he admonished Dean, who gave him a pained look, before slumping back in his seat.

Dean, in the short space of two and a half hours, had managed to throw two shots, three beers and one whisky shot down his neck.

Sam knew that he had only paid for the beer, and one of the shots-he was not responsible for the other drinks. But who was?

His question was solved when he spotted a fifty something red-head approach the bar, talking to the barman, before pointing at Dean, a smile across her face.

Sam growled with annoyance, before standing up.

'Hey...where are you going?' asked Dean, his eyelids already starting to droop.

'I'll be right back...just stay here, will ya? Sam implored, before walking over to the bar.

He sidled up to the cougar, who gave him a wide smile. My, this one was gorgeous too!

'Can I be of assistance to you, young sir?' she purred, running a finger over the back of Sam's hand.

'Uhh, no. But you can do me a favour' replied Sam, pulling his hand away slightly, before finding it being clasped in the ladies hand, and being placed on her cheek.

'Yes? And what might that be?' she said huskily.

Sam smiled weakly, trying not to lead her on.

'yeah, can you stop buying drinks for my brother...he's already drunk- and no, your not taking him home!' he said, before gently taking his hand away from the ladies, and walking back to their booth, leaving the woman spluttering in his wake.

'Ok so Dean...Dean?...HEY! WAKE UP!' Sam shook his brother roughly, chuckling slightly as Dean's eyes shot open, and he awoke with a small cry.

'Huh! Where's the fire...oh, Sam...can we go home please?' he asked, smiling dopily at Sam, who shook his head, chuckling.

'Yeah, let's go light-weight. You did good tonight!' Sam smiled, before clasping his brother's shoulder as he wavered.

Dean put a hand on Sam's arm, and let himself be led out. God he felt awful. His head was pounding and his stomach was doing somersaults-and it looked like everything was in slow-motion.

'Hey man...you ok?' Sam asked.

Dean waved away his concerns, 'yeah I'm fine...let's go!' he smiled, before letting go of Sam and walking forwards, before promptly banging into a table, sending a couple's drinks sliding off the table.

'I'm really, really sorry...'

'Uhh, come on Dean' said Sam, nodding his apologies to the couple, before practically dragging a stumbling Dean outside.

* * *

'Hey Sammy...your the best brother ever-you know that?' Dean grinned as he looked up at Sam, who had him by the shoulders, steering him towards Bobby's house.

'Thanks...I 'spose' Sam chuckled, but Dean wasn't finished.

'No, no I mean it Sam...your great! If people could see you, they would all want a Sammy!' he chuckled, before hiccoughing and burying his face in Sam's jacket, groaning.

'Oh my head...' he mumbled.

Sam chuckled. Ok, so the old Dean NEVER acted like this...he never got so much as a belly-ache after drinking.

'c'mon let's get you home' he smiled, before dragging a sleepy Dean back to Bobby's.

The lights were off, so it was obvious that Bobby was asleep. Good thing Sam had a key.

'We have to be quite, we don't want to wake-'Sam started.

'BOBBY-I'M HOME!' yelled Dean, before descending into raucous, loud laughter.

Sam tried not to chuckle, but it was very hard.

'Come on Dean-bed!' he said, making to lead Dean up the stairs.

'Nuh-uh! I've got the munchies! Who's for a sandwich?' he asked, looking around the house, as if he and Sam weren't alone.

Sam smiled and instead walked to the kitchen. Ok, so this was the old Dean going shining through- he always had the munchies after drinking.

And he knew the old Dean's sandwich penchant like the back of his hand.

'One bacon and egg sandwich coming right up!' he called from the kitchen.

A few minutes later, both brothers' were tucking into their supper.

'Mmm...This is really good Sam!' Dean thanked his brother, mouth full of bread.

They both looked up as they heard footsteps on the landing.

'Hey...this is my house! How comes I don't get a sandwich?' joked Bobby, coming down to sit in an armchair.

'Oh sorry Bobster...see, we thought you were sleeping so-'Dean started.

'-Bobster? How much drink have you been feeding him, Sam?' frowned Bobby, humour in his eyes.

Sam shrugged, chuckling before standing up and fixing Bobby a sandwich too.

'That's more like it!' he said, before tucking in.

'This is great guys...me, you two- I could stay here forever!' Dean said, eyes shining with happiness.

Sam and Bobby eyed each other sadly, knowing that this moment wouldn't last forever.

'I wish I could just stay like this...it's been a perfect night-thanks Sammy!' Dean said, drunken emotions running through his body, but as he made to hug his brother, he slumped forwards, his head buried in Sam's shoulder, sleep having finally claimed him.

Sam laughed, shaking his head at Bobby, who looked down fondly at the sleeping kid.

'Aww, aint he precious?' he joked, before standing up and heading back to bed, now that his stomach was full.

Sam looked down at his brother, and chucked.

Carefully, he extracted his brother's head from his shoulder, and laid him down on the big sofa, picking his legs up so his whole body was on the sofa.

He quickly ran up to his room and got down a blanket from Bobby's linen cupboard, and then draped it over his sleeping brother, who had started to snore.

Sam grinned, grateful that he wasn't going to have to share his room with him tonight.

'Night Dean' he whispered, before walking up to his room, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**I hope you enjoyed Drunk Dean...it was fun to right!**

**Thanks for reading, and can you please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Dean slept late the next morning, only waking with a groan when Sam threw open the curtains, sending harsh light straight across his face.

'Dude, what the hell?' he grumbled, pushing his forehead deeper in the sofa, trying to soothe his throbbing head.

'Rise and shine Dean!' Sam chuckled cheerfully, before ripping off Dean's blanket and tossing it on the floor, 'come on, up!' he said, grinning as Dean gave him the finger before bringing his knees to his chest, eyes squeezed tightly shut against the outside world.

'Oh don't tell me you've got a hangover?' Sam said, smiling as he walked to the kitchen to make his brother a much-needed coffee.

Bobby had gone out early, so it was just him and his brother this morning.

'Oh man...the worst mother in creation, I swear!' moaned Dean, before he sat up, feeling his stomach turn over, and his eyes seemed to fall about it in his head.

'Since when did everything go in slow motion Sammy?' Dean idly wondered, swinging his legs down on the floor, but he didn't attempt to stand up and walk.

He wasn't ready for _that_ just yet.

'Since you downed near on an entire bar last night dude!' smiled Sam, who came back in and handed his brother a mug.

Dean gratefully accepted the coffee and very nearly drank it down in one gulp.

Sam looked at his brother over the rim of his own cup.

Dean had grown since last night, but not much.

He figured that as Dean was twenty six when he was cursed, he couldn't be far off his own age. In fact, it looked just like the old Dean from before he went to Stanford, so he was kinda glad he got to witness this, in a way.

'Dude...your staring again!' Dean grumbled, looking around him for a reason why his brother was staring.

'Why do big brothers always seem to stare?' he asked.

Sam, caught by surprise by this comment, very nearly said 'what? Your my big brother!' but then he would have had to explain, instead he quickly shrugged and muttered, 'it's our prerogative', before downing the rest of his coffee, slightly singing his throat in the process.

Dean nodded, and then turned back to his own mug. 'Huh, all gone...I'll make another pot, shall I?'

He asked, before standing up, swaying slightly.

'Dude...are you sure?' said Sam, instantly standing too, putting out an arm to steady his brother if needs be.

'Yeah I'm fine Sammy! Just trying to get rid of my sea legs!'Dean grinned, before half-walking, half lolloping into the kitchen, slamming the mug down hard on the worktop.

Sam grinned and rolled his eyes. He would help Dean carry out the hot drinks; he didn't want the kid to hurt himself.

Sam sat and stared into space for a few minutes, before he was jolted out of his reverie by a loud groan from the kitchen.

Thinking Dean had gone and burnt himself after all, Sam shot into the kitchen, to be met by Dean kneeling on the floor, leaning against the kitchen table, clutching his head.

'Oh man...this kills dude!' Dean groaned, rubbing his forehead with the palms of both hands.

Sam knelt down next to his brother and pulled his hands away. No, no red burn marks- surely he couldn't have this bad a hangover?

'Sammy...oh, my head!' Dean gasped, grasping one of Sam's shoulders, squeezing it tightly to get rid of the pain.

Sam winced, but panic had taken over now. What was wrong with him?

'Dean, what's wrong, where does it hurt?' he asked, concern running through his voice as well as his veins.

'My head...oh god my head...it hurt's everywhere-make it stop Sammy...MAKE IT STOP!' Dean pleaded, looking at his brother with tears in his eyes.

Sam did the only thing he could think of doing. He pulled his brother close and just held him, helping him ride out the pain.

'Painkillers?' Dean asked weakly.

Sam nodded then quickly got up, watching in complete panic as Dean tucked his knees to his chin, clutching at his head again, tears now freely falling down his cheeks.

'Hold on dude...I'm here- your gonna be ok!' Sam babbled as he got the pills, getting his brother some water too.

'Here you go Dean...take these...' Sam said gently, handing his brother the pills. Dean nodded and took them, before screwing up his face in pain again, shaking his head to try and stop them.

Sam sat back on the floor, and put an arm round hid brother, pulling him close again. Dean completely turned and buried his face in Sam's jacket, moaning pitifully.

'Ahhhh...make it stop...I'll do anything...please just make it stop...' Dean pleaded, fingers curling around the material of his brother's shirt.

Sam couldn't answer, couldn't do anything to make his pain stop.

All he could do was hold Dean tight and rub comforting circles, tears in his own eyes as he looked down at his brother.

After a while, Dean's cries of pain seemed to lesson, and Sam pulled his face up to his gently.

Dean was either unconscious or asleep; Sam preferred thinking it was the latter.

'Dean?' he asked, shaking him slightly.

He let out a sigh of relief when Dean moaned slightly, turning his face away. He was thankfully asleep.

What had all that been about?

Sam carefully set his brother on the floor, and then started to carefully drag Dean's sleeping form into the living room, before gently pulling him back onto the sofa.

He looked at his brother, white-faced and shaking, before going up to his room to call Bobby for help.

He would know what to do.

**What's wrong with Dean?**

**How will Sam be able to help him?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Dean groaned, rubbing his head and sitting up, moving his jaw around. His head felt weird, sort of heavy.

He looked around him, frowning as he found himself in Bobby's living room. He looked at the watch on his wrist.

'Huh' he muttered to himself _he had seemed to have lost more than a week._

He shook his head, trying to remember what had been happening.

He remembered the two of them staking out that dilapidated house for that damn witch, he remembered running in front of Sammy, and bright red light, but after that, his mind was a total, utter blank.

Dean glanced around again, this time for the purpose of trying to pinpoint Sam.

Where had the kid got to? Was he hurt? What had happened to him?

Dean sat up when he heard feet running heavily down the stairs above him.

Sam stopped once he reached the floor, and then made his way carefully into the living room, making sure not to wake his brother.

He stopped for a second time when he saw that his brother was awake and sitting up.

'Hey man...how are you feeling?' he asked, smiling with relief, sitting next to him on the sofa.

He had been so worried about him, but he was glad he was up now.

something seemed different about his brother now, familiar somehow.

'Fine. I guess... my head feels a bit heavy, but I'm ok' said Dean, giving Sam a look.

Dude looked kinda spooked...

'Are you ok...you look like you've seen Bobby when he gets up first thing in the morning!' Dean grinned, raising his eyebrows saucily at his little brother.

Sam chuckled, staring at Dean. He had definitely grown in the short space when he had been asleep...maybe, he had stopped changing.

Maybe he was the old Dean again.

'Sammy! Hey! Are you sure you're ok? What, have I got something on my face?' asked Dean, moving his face round to let his brother get a better look.

Sam shook his head, still trying to work out whether his brother was 'his' brother again.

Now Dean was staring at him.

Dean wondered what was wrong with his brother; could he have been cursed by that witch? He quickly went down his mental checklist that he stored in his brain whenever Sam could be hurt.

No obvious bruises. Check.

No weird looks...well...

Dean stood up and surveyed his brother, frowning slightly as Sam gave him a weird look.

Then, without warning, Sam suddenly walked up to his brother and hugged him tightly, smiling into his brother's shoulder.

Now he was sure that he had his old Dean back, it meant the absolute world to him; he wasn't going to let him go next time. He would make sure of that.

'Are you sure your ok?' he asked Dean, pulling back from his brother slightly.

'Yeah Dean I'm sure...are you?'

'I just said I was fine! What do I have to do, spell it out for you?' asked Dean, a perplexed look on his face/

Sam stood up. 'What do you remember?'

This question caught Dean by surprise...how come Sam thought he couldn't remember anything, when he really couldn't?

'Well, I remember the witch hunt, then a flash of red and a loud noise, but after that-nothing.' He said a little sadly.

'Why, what happened to me?'

Sam didn't know what to say; did he tell his brother about his stint as a child, then growing up, or did he keep his mouth shut and spare his brother the embarrassment?

He wasnt even sure that Dean would even want to know about what had happened to him

Besides, he liked having something about his brother to keep to himself...they shared everything else.

'Not much, the witch ran off, she must of put you in a deep sleep or something...you only just came round' Sam sighed, sitting back on the sofa, avoiding eye contract with Dean.

He hated lying to his brother, perhaps sometime he would tell him, but he wanted to keep the memories to himself, for just a little while longer.

'Is the drunken bastard awake yet?' Came the deep sound of Bobby's voice from the door.

He chuckled as he moved toward the living room, but like Sam, he too stopped in his tracks when he saw Dean.

'Dean...' he breathed, staring at the old, familiar Dean that he remembered.

'Hiya Bobby' smiled Dean, his smile turning to a surprised look as Bobby threw his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

'Ow, Bobby...can't breathe!' he stuttered, before letting out a slight sigh of relief as Bobby let him go.

'It's great to see you kid!' Bobby said tears of happiness in his eyes.

'I guess it is...' frowned Dean. He looked back at his brother, then back at Bobby.

'Am I missing anything here?' he asked.

'No, its just.l...you were out for a long time' lied Sam, feeling guilty as soon as he said it.

'Right' said Dean, sitting next to his brother.

'Say...what have you been two been up to whilst I've been out?' he asked, looking from one man to the other.

'Well...this and that... not much really...' they said, working off each other to get the answer right.

'Right...' said Dean, not entirely believing either of them.

* * *

Later that evening, as Sam and Dean were packing up and preparing to leave Bobby's, something stopped Dean from walking down the stairs.

'I'll be down in a minute' he called, answering Sammy's puzzled look. Sam nodded and walked down the stairs alone, looking back at his brother's back, frowning slightly.

Dean crossed the hallway, dumping his duffel bag on the floor.

He entered Bobby's spare bedroom, it was if he was drawn to the room. He had a strange, almost calming feeling about it; he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

How come he didn't remember anything from the past week? Surely something had happened, but Bobby and Sammy sure weren't letting him on.

He would ask Sam later, the dude seemed kinda spooked just seeing him.

He opened the closet, and gave a small start of surprise when he pulled out a dusty, but new-looking baby crib.

'What the...' Dean frowned, before looking round the room for other evidence, but he couldn't find anything.

He still couldn't shake off this feeling, but it was a good feeling. He felt safe, protected and cared for, but he just didn't know why.

'DEAN! YOU READY?' Sam yelled from the stairs.

He turned to Bobby, who was waiting by the door, a sad smile on his face.

'Well, it was good while it lasted, weren't it kiddo?' he asked.

Sam nodded, and then hugged his surrogate father, squeezing tight.

'Stop it Sam, you'll get me all teary...' Bobby said thickly, Sam chuckled as he let go.

'I'll never forget this Bobby, never. You've got my eternal gratitude...thank you so much!' he said earnestly, meaning every single word.

Bobby shook his head, muttering 'nah' at him, but Sam nodded.

'I'm telling ya...it's not too late- you'd make a great Dad!' he said.

Bobby chuckled and patted Sam's shoulder, 'nah, I'll think I'll leave the baby-making to you young boys...but I warn ya...I'm expecting grandchildren!' he joked, before hugging Sam again.

They broke apart when they heard Dean walking down the hallways, both looking sheepishly up at him as he climbed down the stairs.

'Aww how sweet!' said Dean, pretending to look fondly at the couple.

'shut it...idjit!' Bobby chuckled, before he hugged Dean again.

'What is this...national hug a Dean Day?' asked a bewildered Dean, before smiling at his brother.

'Are you ready?' he asked, motioning for the door.

'Yeah, ok' smiled Sam, letting Dean go through first.

Dean shrugged on his prized leather Jacket before he left the house, turning his nose up at a funny smell from the lining. It smelt like powder, a clean...kinda baby fresh smell.

'Hey, has a baby slept in my jacket?' Dean asked, and without waiting for an answer he hopped out the door.

Sam and Bobby looked at each other, smiling.

'I'll be seeing you kid!' he smiled, before patting Sam on the shoulder.

'Yeah you too' he replied, before walking out to the Impala, he was kinda thankful he had taken out Dean's car seat; he hadn't had to use it for a while.

He had given it to the local children's home for when they had babies, as well as Dean's other baby stuff.

'Are you ready now sasquatch?' asked Dean from the driver's seat.

Sam nodded and slipped into the passenger seat, comfortable to be riding shotgun for once.

He looked across at his brother.

'You good?'

'Yeah I'm good-lets hit the open road!' Dean grinned, before slapping Sam on the leg and starting the engine.

Sam waved at Bobby as they turned the corner and headed out on the highway, before settling back in his chair, completely content to listen to Dean Sing 'You Shook Me All Night Long' really, really badly next to him.

Sam smiled as he looked out the window.

'Man it's good to have you back Dean...' he muttered to himself.

**The end.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading this story...I know I really loved writing it!**

**I hope the ending was good for you, I thought it suited the story!**

**Thanks for reading, it really means a lot, plus all the amazing reviews, alerts, and favourite story's that you guys have added to my fic- every one of the meant the world...thank you!**

**Please review one last time, I would be really happy and grateful for your final comments on how this story went!**

**Happyday girl**


End file.
